


quiet moments, promises, and a name

by adiwriting



Series: Heartbeat [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: “What are you going to name her?” Isobel asks one night as they are curled up on the couch together.aka- Michael decides on a name for his daughter
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Heartbeat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178315
Comments: 39
Kudos: 99





	quiet moments, promises, and a name

**Author's Note:**

> A short, sweet moment between siblings because I'm a sucker for sibling scenes.

“What are you going to name her?” Isobel asks one night as they are curled up on the couch together. 

They are watching some overly cheesy romantic comedy that Isobel picked out that Michael had protested against and lost. So he blames the hormones for why he’s getting emotional at the overly contrived ‘I love you’ reveal and nothing more. He subtly moves his head to wipe his eyes on his sleeve, hoping Isobel won’t notice. Or if she does, that she won’t say anything. 

“Michael?” She nudges him until he hums in response. “What are you going to name her?” 

He looks over at her, surprised by the question. They don’t talk about this kind of stuff. They talk about his pregnancy, sure. It’s practically all they talk about. They discuss how they’ll keep people from finding out Michael got pregnant. How they’ll protect the baby once it’s born. What they’ll do if Michael ends up needing medical care once he goes into labor because they still aren’t sure what  _ that _ will look like. They debate what they’ll do if the baby comes out looking more alien than human. There are contingency plans after contingency plans… But they don’t talk about the baby. Not really. Not the joyous parts. Those things Michael keeps to himself. 

“Have you thought about it?” she asks. 

Michael looks behind him to make sure that Max is still on the porch working on his novel. It’s not that he doesn’t think Max would be fine with this conversation, but their relationship is still weird and it’s not something he’s ready to share with him just yet. 

“I’m gonna name her Nova Mae,” he says, doing his best to hold back a smile at saying the name aloud. His hand subconsciously goes to his ever growing belly as he feels his daughter kick. He takes it as confirmation that she approves of the name he’s never said outside of quiet whispers in early morning hours.

Because of course he’s thought about it. He spends most of his waking hours thinking about his baby girl. About what she’ll be like. Wondering if she’ll look like him or if she’ll look like Alex. He thinks about how it will feel to be a dad. He spends the early morning hours when his siblings are still asleep whispering to Nova Mae a world of promises to do better than he had, to give more than he’d been given, to love more than he’d been loved. But this is the first time he’s actually sharing anything like this with another person. 

It feels good. 

“Nova Mae,” Isobel says, testing how it sounds coming from her lips. 

“A nova is what you call the sudden appearance of a bright light in the sky,” he explains, assuming Isobel won’t understand the significance of the choice. “And Mae is the name of a famous NASA astronaut.” 

Isobel smiles at him. “I like it.” 

Michael allows himself to smile at her words, letting out a relieved breath, not realizing that he’d been worried about her approval. 

“I like it too,” he says. He loves it actually. He’d spent weeks looking up names and nothing had really felt right until it came to him one night as he was reading through an old astronomy textbook for fun. 

Isobel shifts on the couch so that she’s closer to him and tilts her body, reaching out to place her hand on his belly. “You’re gonna be a good dad, Michael.” 

He ducks his head to hide a blush as the words warm his heart. He likes to think that he’s going to be a good dad. Despite the fact that he still feels like a kid at 24 years old, or the fact that he has no real money or consistent way to support a child, he knows that he’s going to love this baby harder than any baby has ever been loved. Because he has so much love in his heart with nowhere to go. But perhaps it’s all been for a reason. All the pain and neglect and loneliness… Perhaps he was always meant to save all his love for his child. His little Nova Mae. 

So yeah, he likes to think that he’s going to be a good father, but it still does something to his heart to hear somebody else say it. 

“Thanks, Is,” he says. 

She pulls on his arm until he’s laying down on her lap and covers him up with a blanket. Once he’s settled, she unpauses the movie and begins to run her fingers through his hair. It feels good, being taken care of for a change. He’s grateful that he’s got his siblings through all of this. That when he’d left town to finish out the remainder of his pregnancy in hiding to avoid anyone finding out, his siblings had come with him without hesitation. 

“I mean, I still think you should go with Isobel, but I guess Nova Mae will be fine too,” Isobel says and Michael can’t help but laugh. 

“I’m pretty sure the world couldn’t handle more than one Isobel,” he says and she tilts her head, considering it for a moment. 

“I guess that’s probably true.” 

A moment later, Max comes back into the room as the credits begin to roll on the screen and the quiet moment between them is broken, but the warmth in his heart lingers there for days. 


End file.
